


Forgiveness

by Spn_fantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, D/s, Dom Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mentions of the Fall, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_fantasy/pseuds/Spn_fantasy
Summary: This work was based off of @PetrichorPerfume's "Body, Mind, and Soul". It's such a beautiful story and I wanted a bit more from one of the scenes.I asked permission to do this and was granted.So here's "Forgiveness". (:





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137632) by [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume). 



> It's a bit angsty.  
> Read the tags so you know what you're really getting into.
> 
> It's a D/s relationship, but aggressive at this point. It also includes the mention of wetting and description in a bit.
> 
> Proceed with caution, loves.

Lucifer tried to recall the past events as he wondered how he got to this situation. 

He shifted in his place and then he remembered. 

He wet himself again.

And Michael?

He was yelling at him. Lucifer tried to block out the hurtful words, he really did, but he couldn't. So instead he gave in to the feeling of guilt, shame and unwant.

Michael continued to yell at him, his fists balled up. "You're so fucking pathetic! Look at you! You're a grown man! Maybe that's why you fell." He scoffed. "If you don't fix yourself, I'm leaving. And you're going to be alone. Like you should have always been." He spat angrily before storming out of the house, slamming the door shut.  
Lucifer then lost all control. He sinks to his knees, sobbing violently. 

He didn't understand, didn't /know/ how to handle it. He rushes upstairs, heading straight for the bathroom. He takes a glance at himself in the mirror, his blue eyes red and dull, his blonde hair messy and the tear stains against his pale cheeks. He threw off the blue Henley Michael bought him for his birthday, dark blue jeans and the soiled gray boxers. He forcefully stops his tears as he cleans himself up, throwing the dirty clothes in the nearby hamper. 

Slowly, he walks into their shared room, sniffling at the scent of his lover. He pulls on a clean pair of boxers, wiping at his running nose with his wrist. He sighs, pulling on a pair of light blue jeans, starting to tidy the room up a bit. He finished cleaning within an hour, but he had to use the restroom again.

His anxiety starts up and he panics. "C'mon, Luce, you can do this. Just go into the bathroom and go." He whispers to himself. He shuffles into the washroom, biting his lip as a little leaks out. He mentally kicks himself, telling himself that he's so stupid and that he should be able to do a simple task. He shakily unbuttons his jeans, tears forming in his eyes. He remembers that he didn't have permission. He also made Michael mad. He breaks down into tears again. He whimpers with every sob. And then he loses control over his bladder.

He sobs harder as the warm bodily fluid spills out of him, puddling around his feet. He curses himself, shaking with emotional pain as he sinks to the floor, his head in his hands.

He lets the hurtful thoughts go through his mind.

You're worthless.  
He's going to leave you.  
Look what you've done now.  
Such a fuck up.

And then Michael's words run through his head again. He sobs harder.

He coughs rather harshly, choking on the gathered saliva in his mouth. He throws up without meaning to. 

His sobs become more vicious.

He looks down at himself through the veil of tears, disgusted with his own presence. 

He fails to notice the soft click of the front door being open and shut. 

His sobs are rather heart-wrenching, his aggressive coughing fits and the fact that now he can barely breathe. The anxiety and panic resettling in. His thoughts continue to taunt him.

And Michael?

He frowns at the sound of his little brother. He rushes up the stairs, passing by the bathroom but then stopping and turning around.

To see what?

To see his precious baby brother in the middle of the floor, sick, hurt, crying and in a puddle of urine. He slaps a hand over his mouth, disappointed in himself for what the outcome of his outburst did to hi lover.

He sits down beside him, pulling the fallen angel into his arms, whispering apology after apology into his hair, rubbing his back, all the while not caring about the vile scents now staining his own clothes.

Lucifer tenses in his hold at first, afraid he was going to be hit, even though Michael wouldn't. But he soon relaxes into his touch, calming down into sniffles and hiccups instead.

Michael tenderly grabs the boy in his arms, leading him into the shower, shedding their clothes as he does. He carefully washes his Luka, pressing soft kisses to his forehead in reassurance. Once he finishes he steps out, holding Lucifer as he wraps a towel around him. He waves his hand, cleaning up the mess on the floor, not bothering to pay more attention to it. 

Slowly carrying Lucifer into their room, he sets him on the bed, pulling the sheets over them. 

Lucifer starts crying again, the thoughts hadn't left, and he's still afraid Michael will leave him.

Michael peppers light kisses to Lucifer's forehead, cheeks, jaw, neck, shoulders and down to his chest. He murmurs more apologies and promises him time and time again that he won't leave. 

Once Lucifer has calmed enough and the two spooned, he spoke up. "W-Why did you say those things, Mika?" He whispers into the air. 

Michael kept a steady hand on the boy's hip, sighing softly. "I was stressed and I took it out on you. I'm not leaving you. And you aren't those awful things I said. I'm sorry, Lu. I should've never taken it out on you." He whispers the next part like a prayer. " I love you."

Lucifer sniffs, pressing back against him with a sigh. "I love you too." He whispers back.

Soon enough, the two fall asleep in each other's embrace. 

Michael still feeling anger, but this time at himself.

Lucifer still upset, but more of his actions then anything else.

They'll fix it. 

Just like they always do.

Until then, comfort, promises, kisses and cuddles is all they can do.

The trust built up will come back.

Everything will be okay again.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it through.
> 
> Did I bore you? No? Good.
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I'm going to write a Sterek AU soon enough, stay put and let the fanfics play out.
> 
> Ciao, Xx


End file.
